


Pillow

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River comforts the Doctor when he is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ff.net

“Here, rest your head. Lie down next to me and tell me the troubles of the universe.” 

River Song laid aside her little blue journal and patted the fluffy pillow next to her. The Doctor came over from the doorway and fell down on the bed, leaving his gangly legs off the side of the bed, his shoes keeping off the covers. River repositioned herself and set about stroking her hair, making calming, shushing noises as she threaded her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of staying in this position he turned himself around and straightened up slightly so that he could talk.

And talk he did. He let everything spill out to his wife’s listening ears. Absolutely everything, leaving nothing behind he was so relaxed and he trusted her so much. He was used to her and comfortable around her that he felt he could trust her with all of the secrets of his troubled hearts.

And in turn she would listen, comforting and laughing at the appropriate points, knowing when to console and when to smile. She knew that her actions decided how much he told so she was very attentive, giving him nothing less than her full-undivided attention. 

And always River could tell what he was feeling. There was a certain way that he leant his head on her shoulders that made her know. It is one of those things that is hard to describe and can only be found in the deepest of relationships, one that these two shared. 

River left him there, stroking his hair and hugging him when he needed a break. She knew how long she had to wait before she could move. After she paused for the time necessary she gently lifted up his head up and stared into his deep eyes. As she smiled down on them the corners of his droopy mouth perked up slightly. 

Then she kissed him softly, lifting his head up towards her and cupping his face. Then she let go, still smiling fondly at her husband. Then she rolled over to reach for her book again when the Doctor reached over and pulled her into him. Without hesitation she allowed him to roll her around again with such force and purpose that their lips met mid-roll.

She melted into the kiss and allowed their roles to be switched as he began to stroke her hair. He began to run his fingers through her curly waves as she knotted her hands together at the back of his neck. 

She shifted her body closer to his and added more passion into the kiss that still hadn't broken. 

Then the door closed shut and locked itself as River Song’s problems melted away.


End file.
